fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Daydreams About Peter In The Wedding/The Villains Crashes The Wedding
Meanwhile after the grownups grounds, Tod, Marie, Furrball, Gosalyn, and Spike for going exploring, Wendy was in wedding and wears the white gala wedding bride dress, she was very worried and walks. Suddenly, she heard Peter Pan singing a song to her in her daydream. *'Peter Pan:' You wanna be where the people are You wanna see Wanna see them dancing walking around with them (spoken) What'll you call them? Oh, feet! "Ah, Scar, Do you take this woman to be your wife?" Maurice asked, while talking to Scar. As Wendy walked, she can see Peter in her blue emerald ring, as Peter sings. *'Peter Pan:' Stemming your arms and hands, you will get excited Legs would walk, run and dancing Strolling around down of (spoken) What's that word again? Street "Ahem..." Scar cleared his throat as he said, "I do." But Wendy was still listing to Peter's singing as she looks at the melting candle wax. *'Peter Pan:' When we can walk, when we can run Where we can stay all day in the sun Wondering free, and you can be with me Forever and ever. "And, Wendy Darling, do you take this lion to be your husband?" Maurice added to Wendy. But Wendy eyes glowed in her membered the time where Peter took her on a night date that she remember flash back. "Do not forget me?" Wendy asked in her flash back. "Forget-me-nots." Peter said to her, while putting a blue emerald ring on to her finger, "Oh, I'll never forget you never." "Never, never." Wendy smiled, dreamily, as the flash back ends. "Speak up." Maurice said. "Never." Wendy said coldly. "What?" Maurice gasped. "Never!" Wendy snapped angrily. "I'd beg your pardon." Maurice said. "I cannot marry Scar. and I tell you, Tod and his friends are not grounded!" Wendy scolded, the people of the wedding gasp in shock, as she scolds, "I don't love him! Please let Tod and his friends go! They're not grounded! You got to believe me!" "What?!" Vixen gasped. "Now that's more like it that we shall explored to find her prince! C'mon!" Tod added excitedly, as he called for Wendy, "Thanks Wendy!" He, Marie, Furrball, Gosalyn, and Spike leaves the wedding to find Peter, but getting stop by Robin. "And just where do you think you five are going?" Robin asked. "To go... exploring?" Tod gulps. "And to find... Peter Pan?" Marie giggled nervously. "And they belong... together forever!" Furrball said. "Well, I told you once if I told you a hundred times to go exploring. You five are grounded until you five learn your lesson!" Robin scold. "And you five are not allow to go exploring, ever again are we clear?!" O'Malley scold. "But you don't understand!" Wendy cried at the grownups. "I demand you grownups to let Tod and his friends go, and then you can leave!" Just then, Oogie Boogie barged into the roof and lands down to Wendy, as she gasped in terror. "Not you!" Wendy gasped. "Finally I shall marry you!" Oogie said, proudly, as he opens his arms. Now Wendy was angry. "NO!" Wendy shouted at Oogie. "I won't marry you! I go HOME!" "Go?!" Oggie snarled as he grabs Wendy's arm. "Go AWAY!" Wendy yelled, as she kicks Oogie. Then she runs from them as she took off her wedding dress. She is now wearing back in sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. As Wendy continued to run, she is stop by Fidget. Category:Don Bluth fanmake